User talk:Sydeyc
Talk Page Archives :Archive 1 Your Sig Heeey, why can't I get on your profile by clicking on your signature? D: 23:17, September 18, 2012 (UTC) :can't you just do Nice templates Your item recipe and item list templates are admirable. Would you horribly opposed to them being implemented locally on the English LoL wiki? 22:36, January 19, 2014 (UTC) :I borrowed the recipe templates from Nanaki from the Polish Wiki. He allowed me to use them so I don't see why he'd be opposed to using them here. As for the item list templates, are you talking about the items list at the bottom of the item pages? If so, just a small heads-up that the formatting for those is likely less than optimal. In which case I'd love some of your input on making them better. As it stands, each item is essentially listed as a table. Either way, feel free to use them on the wiki. :* The items list is at :* Each item is listed using for each item :For the recipes, do note that you'll need one template page for each item, so the job can get pretty hefty. Something I did to make it easier was automate item costs in a similar way that the Champion Variables template does here ( ). :--[[User:Sydeyc|'Sydeyc (aka NoesisM)]] (talk) 04:33, January 20, 2014 (UTC) :: All right, I'll try to make the recipe template (with one of the French speakers assisting). Nothing wrong with individual templates, considering that we have individual champion data templates here. I like KoLWiki's recipe template (eg. http://kol.coldfront.net/thekolwiki/index.php/Clockwork_maid) though it's not entirely applicable here, but the mechanics are worth considering. I definitely prefer your item list because ours is... extremely uneven and the opposite of concise. Your way, though individualized and possibly expensive, is clean which is quite preferable. Thanks 00:49, January 21, 2014 (UTC) :::Let me know if you need any help with anything. If I'm available, I'll help as much as needed. --[[User:Sydeyc|'''Sydeyc (aka NoesisM)]] (talk) 22:55, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Asking for help Hi, I've been talking to NeonSpotlight, one of the admins in the english wiki, and he redirected me here to ask for your help. I'm trying to update (recreate, basically, as every page is trolled or empty) the spanish wiki. Could you guide me through some basic steps or configuration in order to get me started? I was thinking about using the same templates from the english wiki, so most of the work would be reduced to translation. Problem is, I'm pretty new to wiki formatting. If you could link me to tutorials, templates pages I could copy, or any resource you think I could find useful, I'd really appretiate it. Feel free to contact me, thanks! Bleetoh (talk) 16:01, February 5, 2014 (UTC) :The very first thing you need to do is establish the templates you're going to use in creating your wiki. I'm sure that you'd be welcome to use those that are used on this wiki, as several of the different language wikis do. If you borrow existing template, I suggest changing variable names and key words to fit the spanish wiki. This is due to the fact that potential editors to the wiki might not speak English and could therefore not be able to edit your pages that use the templates. The way I learned to use the wiki's templates was by playing around with them. Create a sandbox for yourself and play around with the codes in the templates. I also suggest w3schools the website is free to use and the coding info for CSS and HTML will prove to be extremely beneficial to you going forward and learning to code templates. I'm still an amateur at it and certain editors from this wiki would likely be better help in this department. :If the Spanish wiki does not have an active administrator or bureaucrat, I suggest submitting an adoption request at the Spanish Community Central wiki. If your request is successful, you will be granted bureaucrat and administrative rights to your wiki. :The most important thing, I think, is to establish your structure before starting anything. I did not do this for the French wiki and I'm still picking up after messes I could have avoided if I had planned properly. If you have active users on your wiki, be sure to communicate well your intentions and take their feedback into account. Some of your users might have valuable ideas for features and content you would not have though of. :This is all that comes to mind for starting a different language wiki. If you have any questions feel free to write to me here, or on the . :[[User:Sydeyc|'Sydeyc (aka NoesisM)']] (talk) 23:53, February 5, 2014 (UTC)